


thank you

by catspajama_llamas



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Absurdism, Extentialism, F/M, Memories, Moving On, Positive ending, Suicidal Thoughts, depictions of blood, depictions of violence, gratitude, intraspective, mental issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspajama_llamas/pseuds/catspajama_llamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those smiles. Those words. The thoughts reached out to him.</p><p>His fingers started tightening against the cold stone ledge.</p><p>Her face. Her presence. Her existence.</p><p>"Thank you", he heard whispered.</p><p>/////////</p><p>Maybe he doesn't ever learn the answer. Maybe there's nothing but silence. But maybe, he realizes, maybe that isn't such a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you

He was scared. Scared to death.

A million scenarios and thoughts ran through Link's mind as he hung to the edge of the cliff with only one hand, the other arm hanging limp at his side.

Broken. He couldn't move it. A worthless sinew of flesh and matter attached by a thread to another network of flesh. Just flesh.

He had a matter of seconds left, he knew that. But in that moment he didn't know what to do. Die or live? What was the point? Why? Was it really worth it, to live? All those battles, all those ends, why was it all necessary? To just repeat it again? What did any of it really achieve? He didn't know. 

But still time rushed on, he could hear his pulse quickening, blood rushing as all his strength focused in that one web of connections, the only thing between him and death. His heartbeats were numbered. Just a few more, that's all. His blood was screaming, raging. 

He had put himself in that situation on his own. He hadn't miscalculated his movements before this all had happened. He knew he would be put on this situation. But infuriatingly his body had acted on its own. Before he went under. Gripping the harsh stone. Holding on to dear and precious life, as any other creature would have done for survival.

As the corpse of that vile creature that lay farther away on the top of the cliff could attest to, in a fresh crimson puddle of its own, slashed in numerous places. 

Just like hundreds, if not thousands of its kind before. 

Sick. Vile. Pathetic.

His fingers started slipping, the blood gushing out from their open wounds, made by the sheer amount of strength being exerted. First this one, then that one.. Any time now. He guessed he had about 15 seconds left. 

_Just let go already!_ , he thought. 

But he couldn't let go. Those memories wouldn't let him. Those smiles. Those words. The thoughts reached out to him. 

His fingers started tightening against the cold stone ledge. 

Her face. Her presence. Her existence.

He gathered more strength as he gained more leverage, the vines that had slipped away from him slowly making their way onto the unfeeling stone again. 

_"Thank you"_ , he heard whispered.

And then he realized.

And suddenly, he was weightless, making an effortless leap back up onto the top of the cliff. 

His heart hammered even harder now in his chest, knowing that it would be able to thrive again. Why? Why did he do that?

Link looked back at where he'd nearly ended himself. Then he felt the warm sensation of the blood dripping copiously from his hands, onto the barren stone of the cliff beneath his feet. He couldn't stop staring at the blood. He experienced the sharp pain of the broken arm on his side, the awful ache of the strain his muscles had been under. He couldn't bear the pain. And still his heart pounded on in his chest. 

Why, he thought as he struggled to bandage himself, to stop the blood. Why. No answer. Not that he had been expecting one. He just knew he had to press on. 

Link finished tending to his wounds. Luckily, he still carried all of his belongings and they hadn't been lost. 

_Luckily?_ He wondered.

He looked up as the sun finished its descent into the night, and he became shrouded in darkness. 

_Maybe,_ he thought, as he unsheathed his sword from behind his back, twisting it this way and that, watching it glint in the vague light cast from the barren environment. 

"Yeah".

And he wandered off, sword in hand, as he planned his next route of action in the empty landscape that stretched endlessly forward.

 

After all, there were things to be done, paths to be found, means to ends yet to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the first actual fanfic I wrote nearly 2 years ago (HOLY HELL), but I never did much with it. It helped me out a lot when I wrote it, and I'm still pleased with it, so I figured I should do it some justice by posting it. 
> 
> I have to admit, I did have link experience a lot of the same thoughts I was having during that time. However, I also wanted to explore thoughts that are never brought up in the story, of course, but that I felt he probably would experience from time to time, the side of him that is almost never taken into consideration. Basically, this was just a therapeutic, exploratory piece, but I still like it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
